A multifunctional safety infusion set with injection needle retractable in a wing-equipped sheath. After the injection is completed, the injection needle is totally enclosed and hidden in the sheath without protruding outside. Therefore, the accidental impalement of medical personnel is avoided.
In the existing medically used intravenous (I.V.) fustula set, scalp vein set and general dropper infusion syringe, a single injection needle is connected with an infusion hose for hypodermic injection. A needle cap is disposed on the syringe for shielding the needle on the front side. In injection, the needle cap is withdrawn. After the injection is completed, the needle is again shielded by the needle cap. The needle cap has a very small fitting hole. Therefore, when inserting the needle back into the needle cap, it often takes place that the medical personnel arc accidentally impaled by the needle and infected with AIDS, hepatitis, etc.
Moreover, in the medical dropper equipments such as A.V. fustula set, scalp vein set, dropper infusion syringe and hypodermic injection needle, a wing type fixing plate is provided. However, it is impossible to replace various types and sizes of needles with each other so that each medical unit must prepare multiple types of needles for various uses. This leads to inconvenience in use.